


One-shots of my Series

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drista called her brother the fuck out, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Everything that goes on in the backgrounds can be explored hereFrom Takes one to know one to I'm the king of the castle to Run Run lost Boy.Anything can happen, So send me anything that you want to more about from the background and I'll explain it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	One-shots of my Series

Send me over things you want me to write about from the background. 

I'll write about almost everything.

I should note their are a few things I will Absolutly not do, That reason is I'm just not comfortable with it.

The list is:

-No Sibling/Sibling Relationships.  
-No Sexual Content  
\- Some Mental Conditions. The reasoning being I don't fully understand the extent of the condition and thus, Not really a good idea lest I get it wrong.  
\- I will do Very few things with Sucidal Urges,   
\- I may write fight sceens, I won't write heavy-core abuse scenes, But will Write the aftermath of it.   
-Yes, I will write Gore scenes, But I won't always. 

The reason for these being added on is I got a request I was largely uncomfortable with. Due to this I realized I should add some rules to this, Which led to this list. 

So I ask anyone here to when you request Please follow these rules.


End file.
